Snow,Blood,Ebony:Lost Naivety
by coolcat12345
Summary: Snow, Blood, Ebony. That was her. Fairest of them all. Seven little men offered her home. Poisonous apple took her away. She transformed from useless weakling to independent woman thanks to literal hellish training with Asakura Hao. Time for serious mother-daughter chat.


Here is second from my one-shot series Appretinces:Lost Mercy called Snow Blood Ebony:Lost , you'll find some anti-feministic ideals at beggining,but character is noble from 17th century Germany,so you get ,discarding them will be important plot !

This is"speech."

This is 'thought.'

This is **important or powerful.**

This is _something not everybody can understand and possibly spoilers._

This is _**emotional.**_

Skin white as snow,making her look like corpse _she will soon be_.

Lips red as blood,that will soon stop flowing in her veins.

Hair black as ebony,dark like eternal night that will take her when she closes eyes.

Third is charm truly,proof that witchcraft is evil.

Trapped in glass coffin,body and spirit, like her mother's _**damned**_ _**mirror**_ that _**brought her where she is now.**_

Seven little men can't save her did their best,in their maybe shouldn't have been so cold to them,like _false name she gave them_.What irony,what mistake she to escape her **mother**,and named herself after first thing that witch with capital B wished for her to just had to have _**nightmare**_ again, and to be half-awake when asked for ,better White ( even if colour information was obvious and useless) and Snow than Bloody Red ( as if she was a vampire,probably one of few rare things that were worse than her mother and rest of her kind) or Black Ebony ( which sounded like object,exactly how humans treated her, while those that treated her as person wished to eliminate her).

But let's answer stupid question and obviously,start at beggining,true one.

Her mother was noblewoman from faraway land,land of _yellow skin and strange eyes_.What father saw in her was incomprehensible to her.

Was it beauty,first among all not so long ago?

Wealth,for that land surely didn't lack in it,what's sure is sure.

Possibly status,noblewoman from such land was good alliance,and if rumors were true,bastard in every sense of that word,of their king, Emperor or shogun,she was not sure how they called it,for child is called by father's name,not mother's,and history of his land it learns,especially boys,as woman are submissive to man,something that every good girl like her learned at young age.

Exotic trophy,ones like those father was obsessed about and liked to brag about it to other man in kingdom,shaming every sailor,showing them that whatever normal human can do,royal can even better.

Great history and culture,one of locations that humans originated from,to have their blood,blue still but of different shade,in veins of sucessors,they had to be more open-minded,it was 17th century for god's sake, and they were Germany,greatest of countries(even if deep in mind she doubted every land speaks so,even if she wouldn't admit that).

Personality she doubts,but if it is,fake one to seduce, or unlikely, honest one that got corupted by power and wealth,or father was bad as mother,she wouldn't and couldn't know,for he went to sailing and other important things,allowed only for man,rigthfully,stoping him from visiting child,girl on top of all,good only for birth and marriage.

Honorably favors are repaid,and that was price for some scandal covered by her maternal grandparents.

Wits and cunning to rule country in his absence,woman on throne what blasphemy.

Radiating dominance no woman should posses,to bind courtiers.

Terror she inspired,to destroy web of intrigues by mere presence.

Amazing insight,to unravel plots against him.

Powers she possesed,shaman she said,one who connects this and spiritual world, speaks with ghosts of dead and spirits of world,not even priestess of false gods,but witch,one who deals with most malicious of all,with demons,power rarely learned and given even by deals with ones with whom they speak,one that travels in blood,indepedent of other parent, well there they are wrong,for she surely wasn't one of them.

Pure luck,bad or good to judge is on you,coincidence,fate or destiny,what is difference (for deep down,she knew that being king is fool's game and requirement,as humans and men specifically are all dumb beastes).

Together everything,most likely,on that she won't ponder in her last moments.

But her only duty, to provide heir,she couldn't they tried,doctors and healers,priestess and prayers ( which had least chance to work,for as good book says"Thou shall not allow witch to live".),tinktures and woman king tried restlessly,and none could do it as it seems all woman in kingdom were barren as it couldn't be king's fault,and all would end up dead in morning, stabbed by demon's claws until all blood would dissapear from their bodies,while queen's dresses would turn from white yellow and blue to red orange and as woman had no right to do that,even if maids whispered of new huntsmen,especially scratches and their red legs and asses,dominated by even demons could give her child,for it was Good Lord's punishement for seeking power when she wasn't allowed to gave up on trying to have it with her,not even threat of death sentence could make babe appear.

One day,while queen was weaving clothes for child she would never have,whe pricked finger on ebony drops of blood fell on snow,taking shape of lips and saw this,and remembered ideal of beauty from her homeland,and made wish.

_**"Oh,if I could have child with skin white as snow,lips red as blood, and hair black as ebony!"**_

How strange and abnormal,everybody knows that white skins goes with blonde hair,pale rosy lips and blue eyes,to add to paleness.

How she lured king into bed is unknown,but soon she felt that she was first month of autumn,cold even if there was no snow,babe ,but still,better heir by marriage than no was overjoyed at finally having this wonder child,daughter,to play,brag,marry for alliance and give him 's eyes sparkled with joy,of continuing to live,presents she will get,having her wish fullfilled,plotting noblewomen ashamed at being finally beaten,and traditionally daughters were easier to convince to walk on path of sin,talking about shamans and some Great Spirit(_**surely**_ demon) posing for God and giving this "gift",trying to trick girls that they serve God,who is their king and actually one of them,a Shaman King!

Yet,as always,servants talk.

That queen went to **Old Ones,Great Ancient Ones,Fair Folk,Fairies,Fey,Faerie,Dwarves and Elves**,a midwife whispers.

From ones that are _bad even among them_,she pleaded for skin white as snow,and beauty overshadowing prettiest of maidens,maids tell in hushed tones.

From _same ones,mixed with those little better_,she asked for lips red as blood,and feelings greater than greatest's mothers,guards gossip.

And with _little better_,she bargained for hair black as ebony and wisdom bigger than that of oldest's crones,nobles talk.

But as always with them,your own words are turned against you..

Girl was beautiful,but of kind that leaves you stunned and frightened.

She could feel love even for lowest of peasants,as well for magic-folk.

She also wished to have freedom of males,and as well owned sharp mind when it came to court intrigues that even most of adults took lot of lessons to set her on right course,evrything was done by tutors and parents didn't care enough to make up name for her,and dropped first that fell on their minds(it had to be loud),Melitha,but everybody called her Snow Princesses,as if she was doll.

Her father,king had alot of big,important **"manly stuff"** to do,and her mother,queen has for some reason decided against teaching child ways of knew _why_?

She was prideful woman,and couldn't stand somebody being better than recognised magical potential girl talent or raw power,but ability to learn ways of spirits and get stronger by that was because she truly was created by Fey magic,people who valued hard work and studying over talent and instincts.

Queen left all of her shamanic tools in her homeland,but for one thing,most important to her.A mirror,that answered to all questions asked by it's owner visited it (_**him**_,she would insist,for there was no one other than herself and her mirror she loved) once a week,even if her dream was to visit it every day.

Mirror could be hanged on wall or, when connected with staff,a hand mirror,As it was oversoul,even if strange one,nobody but shamans could hear him,or see his was almost always "Mirror,mirror,on the wall/in my hand,who is fairest of them all."And answer always was "My queen,you're fairest of them all."

But queen forgot that children grow, and from cute,over pretty,around beautiful,they go to it was age,or price of supposed deal with Fey,or both,but queen and princess aged,but while first withered and losed her beauty,second grew more age of 7,she was already fairer,as mirror noted.

"My queen,while fair you are,Melitha is fairer than you."

Seeing queen's confused look,with sigh and look of pity,hard to see in his glass face,he added:"Your daughter,Snow Princess." 'Beauty is obviously in blood,as well was there truly deal with Fey involved?'He mused for himself in his thoughts.

After 5 minutes of staring,Queen realised and scremed in fury,turning at window showing girl in backyard.

Her mother contained anger and envy for barely two years,when she called one of her huntsmen,young and pretty,almost feminine lad,a boy of 18/19 years, thought he looked as if he was 15-16,with barely ordered him to bring princess into woods,kill her and bring her liver and lungs,to cook them,for blood made witches stonger,giving them attributes of those that lost innocent child,her own child whose death she ordered,commiting great sin,with great spiritual potential and beauty,and again,maybe Fey magic,could give her great power and look boost.

Huntsman was horrified,but he knew better than to anger his mistresses, in more than one course,princess's life wasn't important to him,but sin he would carry on his shoulders,as well if he was seen by couldn't blame it on queen,even if her hate for girl was public secret.

He took girl into first she was insecure to go with member of her mother's harem,but reason was overruled by obedientness installed in her from girl was playing and picking flowers,huntsman pulled a hestitated for 5 minutes,for first time paying complete attention at wasn't hard to see why queen was so jealous of her.

'If only she was her _**stepmother**_.It wouldn't pain girl so much when I explain everything to spare her?No,better her life than is also one of these ghost-speakers,and created by Fey magic!"

He came close to her,ready to stab her in turned,and dropped flowers.

Huntsman began explaining"You see,you are fair.A little **too** fair for your mother's taste..."But he had feeling that girl already got point.

Suddenly,some birds ravens,black as ebony,as her could swear that he saw trace of red in Snow Princess's coal black eyes,contrasting white of brown widened when all obedience and fear dissapered,replaced by wilderness and one swift motion,she took stone and hit him on head,blood flowing over his long blonde his eyelids closed,he caught sight of princess tearing skirts and running in forest..

Turning head,she promised:"Dear hunter,gift me life and I promise I'll never again return _**home.**_"Last word was muttered with disdain.

Smirking,he mocked her:"Then run,run,dear child!"

'Wild beastes will tear you apart soon.'Then,he fell asleep.

when he awoke,tears of fear started ,wet spot appeared at his may find this laughable,but everybody who has seen queen would congratulate him on took them off,showing his red legs and buttocks,'''ornamented''' with scratches of talons and whip he waited for pants to dry,wild boar killed him and took his liver and insides,to take them to queen as prize was that queen was a little gentler that night,much to envy of rest of huntsmen.

Princess had plan..She would go to land of her fiance,prince whom she would marry when she came of kingdom was away,seven seas and hills beetween his and her homeland..getting to there wasn't so easy.

Kindness didn't work.

Could you please get me on your ship?"

"Only if you have money,brat."

"

No."

"Then don't bore me"

Nor did orders.

"I demand to be on list of travelers."

"Hear little spoiled bitch."

"I'm princess."

"Shall then your servants lead you."

It took 2 years,lot of sneaking and slashed course,forest spirits led her,even if she wouldn't admit it.

Finally,she came to there was so little and came in seven replicas,as if there lived seven little boys (for no girl would have such dirty house).She sat on first chair,took second plate,ate third bread and fourth vegetables,using fifth fork and sixth knife,and drank from seventh goblet.

Then,she tried all of beds,but last one only fitted her.

Well,that's how she came where she is suprised was she when denizens of house ,Fey, and gnome, of dwarves were Seelie,closest you can find to good in three were Unseelie,known as beastes even among their seventh was a gnome,nature spirit of offered her their home,and she offered to clean first,she wished to stay just a 7. And so was polite and respectable with them,but terrified and gave her a roof over head,for what she had to be you were always nice but careful with creatures they dwarves put it,speak softly and carry big iron slept in gnome's bed,and he slept in each of his friends's beds for 1/6 of even met her prince,and friended him offered his castle, but something pulled her back to cottage of little be sure he won't tell anyone,dwarves made him swear to them to keep her presence they were very precise about it,more than any human could ever wonder Fey were so good at twisting words and abusing any chance to reveal Snow White has gone with everybody and everything knew not to break word they gave to Fair taken,life was good.

But it couldn't last long.

After 2 years of diplomatical problems,queen finally found time to visit ,unable to lie his owner when asked question formally once at day,answered truthfully and revealed Snow White's ,queen called for huntsman.

"Did you really kill my daughter 2 years ago?"

"Well,of course my queen."

"To lie me in a fool of me for 2 I have been so nice to you that a ,lead is all yours."

Two hunks came in,with toothy smirk across face.

"Well, 's see what to make of this pretty little pussy."

"But i don't understand.I brought you liver and lungs!" ."

"Some animals surely."

"but animals...In must have ate her!"He screamed,while guards dragged him,with perverse ideas to "'play"'.

Queen frowned,realising that girl must have subconsciously used her inherited powers of cunning she had power and knowledge of craft, and she was herself as beggar,she went beyond seven seas and seven queen, and shaman, travel was shorter for half,meaning came with cart full of beautiful cloths..Girl,who got used at seeing traveling merchants and wearing ragged clothes,couldn't girl,and in teenage years,easy little too tight,and it is to get back,but it was worth ,little men were quite good with fearing them no years later,Snow stopped being paranoid and queen came with poisonous eccentric men saved her again,and SW accepted that magic,Fey,shamanism and spirits are_**n't always**_ evil...but usually _**are**_.When two years passed,she was rightfully worried when apple seller came,as she noticed pattern and calculated (dwarves learned her,girls weren't allowed was reason for many things that were forbidden,but this didn't make sense).She denied offer.

"What,you are afraid it's poisoned?"Hag should be a clue, but when she ate half of apple,princess got naive was just like she and her clothes;half white,half red,black remainder of it's tree,green you cannot make something halfly poisoned,right?**Wrong.**she felt her soul,half in and half out of body,and saw her mother.

"White as snow,red as blood,black hair as ebony!But this time dwarves and gnomes won't be enthusiastic to wake you."

Unwilling to bury her,they put her in glass dwarves went to their Queen,of many names,such as Titania,Maeve and Gloriana,in fear of calling her to them she was spoken as God-Slayer,Chessmaster and Glorious she wasn't Awake, unlike dwarves,she used projection to create her form,made of mist and northern explained her that spell sent her spirit out of her body,and she would need shamanic training to get it protests, Queen gave her advice.

"Listen,you should get over your personal hate and look at bigger is logical to your to only you wish to be happy that is your only chance to be alive you decide to learn craft,I have great mentor for would be really interesting to see how 2 of you could cope together,but don't let him know i sent you to name is Hao Asakura."

Melitha's POV

Hao Asakura.

**Hao Asakura.**

_**Hao Asakura.**_

_Hao Asakura._

When I was small and disobident,I used to read in books about mother's what I read,and it wasn't much,he was very powerful shaman,Daiomnyoi, master of priests of false gods who wished to wipe humanity from face of world and create ! If paradise could exist with his backstabbing kind ultimately killed him,his own family,as sin was too great even for them.

But isn't that my kind also? Did he feel betrayed when his children killed him, as I did when I found out that mother wished to kill me?Or did he,also like me, always lnew somewhere deep down that they never loved him?

No,no,no,don't speak if that's only way,then...

"I accept".Looking at projection of Titania,I understood why they called her told me that she would watch over us,as if we were opera.

"Wait,I'm going with you." Metallic,gnome took me was always friendly,but this,to go to hell because of me.

"Every shaman needs guardian me be yours then."Big smile appeared at his face.

I looked at them all.

Freezy,Seelie dwarf that could stay calm like ice in even most unnerving suited him well,as he had white beard and cyan most of all,even if he was cold and sharp like ice,beneath he was soft and nice like snow.

Smartass, Seelie dwarf that liked puns and was walking know-it-all beard was silver and marine liked to lighten mood and help people with knowledge he had,for price of being loved and respected.

Tricky,Seelie dwarf who was big fond of beard was blonde, and eyes golden like in wolf or pranks could make even grumpiest and their victims to roll on floor.

Badass,Unseelie dwarf with perchant for getting in dangerous beard was black and dangerous glaring eyes idea of fun was causing life-risky situations everywhere in radius of 50 meters,but he never would bring his friends in too big danger.

Maliciously,Unseelie dwarf who enjoyed in beard was red and eyes indigo like night a few people whom he loved,but if you harmed them,his malice would be tripled.

Dumbass,Unseelie dwarf that caused chaos everywhere around beard was orange and eyes ,under mask of idiocy there hid great cunning and sharp mind.

And of course,her guardian spirit for few seconds,elemental embodiement of earth and metals it hid small beard was gray, only thing different colour then rest of his body and clothes,brown of earth he represented,such as eyes,skin and could make friends with everybody, and was completly selfless and optimistical.

Maybe being shaman and cunning woman wasn't _so _bad.

"Alright then,let's find where is he?It's not important are you waiting for?To Hell with fairest of them all!I swear that I will become one of best shamans in world,if that's what I need to do to defeat mother!"

Then I remembered that I'm surrounded by 7 Fey,of which one was Elf **and **_Monarch._

And I swore around what I said...

Please,please whoever is out there,please,please,tell me that man isn't in Hell,please,please,that he was redemeeded,please,please, and is now in some nice,cloudy part of heaven,please, please,pretty please,please with cherry on top,please,please...

Luck follows brave and/or seems I am neither.

World around me is I am swirling,it is hard to I and Metallic were flying over sea and desert,to some big white pillar of light,along with countless i think better about it,I couldn't see was i flying,or did I transport myself,surrounded by golden light,_passing on_,showed in my head to describe that pillar was ...

"Great Spirit,King of of us spirits came from there,and return there upon ,shamans,ghosts, we elementals,angels,demons,animals,plants,things so small that you can't see them, even items and parts of nature,everybody and everything."

But for Fey,soulles they last few months,I began to doubt that soul has anything to do with was like part of body,or even better cannot say that if somebody is bald or slow,than he is bad person.

Then we came we were in some crazy underground realm,that defied all of my memories came with loud noise forcing me to cover ears,while wind blew me off in some of those bizzare buildings and in matter of seconds I have done countless undescriptable jobs. I felt cleaned and dirty at same strange voices,neither male or female,talked unnintelligbly around I think better,they had nor tone or sound,but somehow,I knew they were talking and judging me._Purgatory_,I thought.

Speakers turned to me,I felt and eldritch spirits judging me asked for my did not say words,but I knew it.I could go anywher,to lavish in joys of _**Heaven**_,stay here and be tested for all of eternity,or be stuck into **Limbo **until I decide where to Metallic deserved to go where he wanted to,maybe in his homeland.

'Jotunheim,where all wonders and terrors of nature reside,full of duality such as miniature and we have to go Snow White...'

Decision was painful to make but I spoke "Hell."

For first time,they truly spoke,wonder evident in their voices:"Is that what you truly seek?Are you so bad person?Or is it some guilt from past,justified or not?Be wise,for this decision is final!" Knowledge I previously mentioned and their voice proved too much for me and and struggling,I spoke:"Yes,but neither of those."

"Then what is it?"

"I have job to do there."

"Are you sure?Somebody told you"

With great pain,I opened mouth and parted teeths:"I am."

"You sure you weren't tricked?Maybe somebody wished you harm some horrid person?Tell us,and we shall punish them accordingly."

"No,she..."

"Just give us name of that send you here,she must be..."

"Titania the Seelie Queen."

There was no more voices,or any sign of dusty grey figures floated to looked like floating matresses of ,colourless voice tried to hide fear,but voice came out,even if there were no mouths"You may pass."Duust floated from them at every obviously wasn't respected and feared only in Fey circles.

She found herself on grey station that inflicted feeling of void upon her,as it did with countless were going on thorny path,while others were going on path of lillies.

And there it was,Time to choose between Heaven and was obvious,I should just go thorny path and everything will be as planned.I went. there,but Metallic started pulling my skirt.

"I did not expect you,of all people,to be so perverted."

His face blushed and then he started jumping as madman"You are going wrong path1You cannot give up now!"

"What are you talking about?''

"You are going to Heaven,not is meant to trick you,secret test of character,you know what I mean,like in tales!"

After lot of arguining,we went by lilly path,just to prove him end,sinister gate opened and I fell in fire,where people run doing unimaginable horrors and monsters punished 's smug smirk was visible from miles.

"Oh you poor thing,did you lost?"

"No,but I don't understand,I should be in path..."

"Everybody says same,dear."

Speaker was beautiful,tall woman that had white-yellow skin,almond eyes and oily black wore revealing red dress that looked more like piece of curtains,kept from almost falling (totally) by golden circle around her breasts and curves were giant,dream of every man.

"Hello dear I'm name has German,Japanese,American,English,Sweden and countless other meanings,such as love,sworn protector,knife..."After ten minutes of babblining,she looked at me horrified.

"Oh my dear,you look ugly clothes,some rebel you are,it must be so,face and hair don't speak about it..."How fast can she speak.

"I was named fairest of them all."That stopped her babbling,and caused her to laugh how mistaken I am.

I followed her to her home,some giant Arabian castle I saw only in father's let me to sleep (after spending three hours talking with,or better,to looked we would make great friends).

When I awoke,I saw that my body was bidden by was laughing how I was naive and stupid and idiotic...Honestly,I didn't listen her,half because I was tired of her long tongue,and half because I couldn't take eyes from giant hole in place of her back.

"And why somebody would go to Hell willfully?"

"To meet Hao Asakura."It was unbelieveable how such beautiful face could make such horrifying expression.

"**Do not** call that ...that _thing_ you wish to _**summon**_ him?"

"Minna,queen of Succubus spirits,The Great Temptress,it's too late."

Red arm, made completly of fire,hit belonged to giant red fire his shoulders standed...Oh,my,I understand now why woman are so easily tempted in ,to hell with fairest of them all,this was most handsome man I've ever seen.

"Snow,please don't forget you are engaged."

After blushing I watched two spent good few hours battling,either by weapons,spells,shooting beams of light and fire or by direct Minna has fallen into hands of another succubus.

"Took you time Acrophollliiyuous,I will..."Knife with cross was stuck into her,and she was crushed like porcelain statue.

"I may have been slut in life,and lowest of you all,but holyness is not problem for I am queen." Acrophollliiyuous gloated while that fire giant ate Minna.

"Well,Acro,it seems both of us got what we wanted."

"Do not shorten my name,but you are right,even if it was for different reasons,me getting throne and you getting ticket out of here."

"It is not so different,we both wished to get rid of her tongue."

"True,but this young woman wishes to see you."

His eyes turned to he gave to me could send anybody in submission..

"Are you Asakura?! That fools finally found way to track me doen?Makes sense,they rejected it but my blood is still in their are you looking at me at such way?"

"No,no,no,I was just suprised,you were supposed to have yellow skin and narrow eyes,like my mother."

"Oh,I originally was,but this is my second body.

"Hoe do you mean."

" are reborn in different 's why he took down Minna,he needs to defeat 75 Hell Lords to reincarnate willfully,to prove his worth."Acro...lliyly...puo...luos...well,just Acro,answered instead him.

"To prove worth,please,I mean those 75 are nothing compared to should just let me complete ritual,it would be much less painful."

" what about deal?"

"It's mostly you let mee to complete ritual and I will stop beating you".

"Rebirth?Hell Lords?Deal?So there is truly witchcraft?!"

He snorts,amused and annoyed.

"Witches,wizards,mages and rest of cunning folk are just type of what priests,who themselves are often type of shamans that converse with angels and similar,they do not ally with demons fact,they usually battle against most demons aren't harmful,they just have dark sense of ,why you seek me?"

"My mother is witch from your's land,aided by speaking mirror,demon I hunted me because it-he,she claims-told her that I'm fairer than her._**At age of she ordered my death at age of nine.**_I wish to be granted power to fight her,than to drop it."

"Your mother is weak shaman,that choose to live with abhorrent humans and deny ways of is not demon,but item that gained spirit,intelligent state of soul,because she loved it more than almost isn't shaman,love is stupid enough when focused at friends and family,but at object and her own looks,that's beyond any level of sanity.I don't see why I should give you **my ** power when _you _don't have _**any**_?"

I knew I should be obedient to man, but I followed him and tried to replicate his didn't last long,as he found her ,instead of berating her for disobedience,like when she was younger,he was apalled and took her under his were harsh and unlike anything she was ever of being told what to do,she had to figure it .He taughther that difference between women and man were stupid invention of humans,that shaman like her shouldn't stand by that more she listened,the more she believed would woman be less important than man?Sure,they have stick and balls,so what?Woman have uterus and milk in their why should anybody,not woman only,be denied of education?And than there was injustice against man, were supposed to be hunters and brash,not shy and timid,to be obssesed with fights,war and woman,not humans weren't so good most of evil stories happened in first place because they couldn't see truth?Who was freak than?Those that saw invisible,or those that couldn't see reality?

"Why did my mother wished for me to be like snow,blood and ebony?"

"Snow, blood ebony,On snow,blood and ebony I technique of cunning folk,very couldn't do it,but wished to brug about that knowledge being in her's 's why you are based around those colours,white,red and 's who you are,not Melitha,princess everybody could control,but Snow White,even if you could be Bloody Red or Black as snow,red as blood,hair black as coal black eyes contrast whiteness of that remaining visual organ,and when you call upon your inner magic,they become you cast you are one shall depart now,for I learned everything you should now,my final appretince,shall we meet again in my next life,if Lady Luck is on our side,or evn more likely,my godmother's plan is about to be fullfilled."

"Goodbye, it to Acro too."He learnt us little of his language,and I was happy to learn about other half of my culture.

"Goodbye,Hao-sama,who helped us in need,awakening my mistresses's strenght,and gave me chance to become her partner and guardian ,Fire-sama,who gave birth to me and mine,as you give birth to ashes,and earth of which I am part."Metallic bowed to how somebody who hated friendship so much as those two could be such great it makes sense,if they have few comrades,they shall not seek acceptance from everybody and betray you at first chance.

We did not agree about humans and shamans,but he was more father to me than my sire,as with previous seven girls,he told how everything with me was connected to seven.

I was back in my prince,Frederich,recognised me,skin white as snow,lips red as blood,hair black as didn't have powers,but could see ghosts too,fact he hide from because of my experience with mother,he feared I will abadon shy and sweet,not what you expect from man but that is just human's ,young boy who was our friend,sometimes even temting me dropped my coffin and I spit out remaining piece of were soon to be wed,so we sent message to my suprised she was when she saw me as bride,'''new''' fairest of them all,skin white as snow,lips red as blood,hair black as ebony beating her yellow skin,orange hair now with gray,and narrow gray when she saw raven,black as ebony as my hair,perched on shoulder,like good familiar (same one that gave me strenght to battle huntsman),she knew I surpassed her.

"Miyuki Akai , cunning you are,but so am I and even more."Ironic how her name meant what she wished for me,yuki being snow,akai red, and last one being combination of e-bo-ni-i,obviously being ebony,and kuroi, tries to run,but I cut my wrist,letting blood go.

"Blood to blood,show me way.

Blood to blood, I call you.

Blood to blood,I bind you.

Blood to blood,we are bound.

Blood to blood,we are one."

I knew where she went,called her back,made her unable to move,made sure that if she kills me,I will take her with me,and casted spell that made her fell everything negative I felt and gave me her miniature struggled,but she was just amateur shaman that turned to humans,and I was force of nature,one who commands snow and metal,now using blood magic and her true brought iron shoes,still red from burned their hands,even for their race,more able to resist iron that hurt all Fae,going against their very ,to balance that,they forced her to dance until she dropped dead.

But story doesn't end feared witch queen,woman with brain and power,and Sighted king,man with maneers and helped this kingdom,but greed was forbidden and they didn't like was poisoned, and I casted in snow. But Death dared not to touch me,nor did Old was old force,but I lived with Fey,eldritch creatures that always existed,before even nothingness,and that will never completly even if I made everything I have myself,I still learned from Hao,who wrestled Death and defeated all of it's psychopomps who take souls while he was battling against 75 Hell Death took him in great battle,because it (for no gender it has,nor name or identity,even if for them strives) was forced by Great Spirits,whom I learnt to be God from ,why are you so beautifu?In battle I could be slain only,and it suited life with eternal youth is one,but immortality,burden I'm not willing to have,for I am not crazy.

Frederich is my second spirit now,and tries to warm ebony branches for is coming out of me,thanks to sharp rocks.I fall unconscious and ,my raven croaks,my eyes are once again colour of my lips.I arise and pick up metal coin.

With dwarfs and gnome I lived,known for closeness to earth and metals.I pick it up and remember what I was taught by Hat:

/"_In generating cycle,earth creates metal,metal creates overcoming cycle,it destroys wood but is destroyed by insulting cycle,it shields against fire but is dulled by wood"./_

I reshaped it into staff,and even if I didn't control water as previous apprentice,,metal by way changed into ice.

Into castle,courtiers were celebrating victory,even if land was worse than father,who was terrible man (which I realised thanks to Hao), came back as vampire,human soul that decided to posses it's own corpse and sacrifice blood of innocentn to continue to live,bearing same name as shadow demon that did same,but was more he has bitten anybody,they could decide between dying,being left crippled or becoming hard to see what humans said God revived ,what a joke.

Random courtier's Pov

We celebrated.

Than doors opened by force,and she walked in.

Skin white as snow,inwhich we casted her,it froze us,being our end.

Lips red as blood,which our king now drank,coming from our wounds,every drop leaving body.

Hair black as ebony,which ornameted metal that made cuts,as raven that scratched us,as eternal night that welcomes me.

King somes and with his hand,grips bitch's neck.

"Let's finish you now,daughter."

"No." Whisper is heard.

"Struggling doesn't help,my witch child."

Spirit now, I see small man coming inside nail,and it becomes pickaxe.

"You are not my father,human."She screams while she performs sin,slashing her own father's neck and privking his ,to Hell we alll went.

Tricky's POV.

Castle became much better since rightfull queen took welcomed everybody,shamans,ghosts,spirits of nature (particulary gnomes and yetis),dwarfs,Elves,demonic vampires, even if she was now known as vampire freed spirits of her mother's prisoners,to depart or stay here,even huntsman who should kill her, from ghostly chains he was lad,got smarter after 's how it goes for humans,they are monsters but their soul become good when you get rid of would I be if I had one?Even mirror loved her,with his bitterness against Quieen's painful death.I still have scars from that shoes,but it was worth shaman lady jumped because of fart pillow (I'm sure they will be great invention one day,even if humans copied it.).She turned to me to yell,but then Metallic opened doors in way similar to one when Queen regained her kingdom.I wasn't sure what is worse.

Metallic's POV

I came back was obvious I prevented some victim of Tricky's joke from lashing out at him.I honestly didn't know what was worse,that or news I carried.

"Snow,Patch are here!They heard about your study,and wish you to either give them knowledge or destroy it!"

"But aren't they supposed to be neutral?"

I if she was smarter now,there was still a peck of naivety.

"SW,they are hardly neutral in Fight itself,as always few of Priest's have favorites,especially now,they are not bound by see knowledge you have either as weapon that could be in best case used against enemy,or threat to them that should be almost fed me to their spirits after spoting let's not forget that YVS,current Shaman King,hates Hao most because of his philosophy that is harsh against money and corruption."

"I heard that only reason he is king is because he bought his must have been satisfied,they are very greedy,.Even since first Shaman Fight,they used it as excuse to sell their crafts."Smartass added

"Even Knights Templer,Divine Guard to Yvs,came here!

There were gasps of horror,and than she spoke

"We should negotiate are out will go?Who accepts risk"

Nobody answered,and then...

"I do."

Eyes turned to well known small body of dwarf,one with stoic expression,white beard and cyan eyes.

Freeezy

Freezy's POv

Somebody had to take will be me.

I went under snow and met were led by their ancestors..Thorim their leader,wasn't so friendly.

"So you are one of servants of that that somebody who learned from Hao would take filthy Fae for ally."

"Figures that somebody greedy as Patch would wear gold you get them from money you got from Shaman Fight?"

"We are Patch no converted to our new God,Yabisu-sama's religion."

"And if we are so filthy,why you and your God of whom nobody ever heard wish to see us?"

"What do you mean,nobody heard of him?"

"Oh wait,I don't see any that's not so important,humans are obsessed with money,and he is one corrupt weakling,so it's all same."

"Beware,you are talking about very old and powerful force."

Shaman Fight is held every 500 years,which is one mili-second for my our year is as 372473986 of our homeland,Avalon(s),it is 10 times even then,who is 1902345867 of our Avalonian years old,that person is still newborn for us.

"So,if you don't give us knowledge of elements,we will destroy you and that sinful abomination with you."

Then bastard tried to kill me with iron ,items made of iron are much weaker than cold,nor forged iron.

I run quickly back to castle.

Smartass's POV

News Freezy brought were bad.I didn't know what was worse,this or Tricky's victim yelling at thought this was my mistake.

"You said you deleted us from everybody will think we are just ... that damned insult for our race won't ever know about spirits,shamans or names!"Said victim yelled.

"From humans and shamans on this world,known by some who respected us dwarfs,from this land,as Midgard.I didn't say anything about Great is after all God,knowing all,past,present and future,ruling Lands of Dead." At least he was before High Queen and King got him.

"And now shut up I have strategy to will be here in three days,even with godly help."

"I shall battle with them too.I am queen of this we could even make piece...after we kick their asses."

I ,Seelie,were best of Court,we were we weren't so wild like Solitary or blood-thirsty like Unseelie.

Yet we were still Fae,and every insult shall be fair paid.

Dog that growls doesn't should beware quiet one,or even better,friendly cat.

Speak softly and always have big,sharp, cold,unforged iron in case."

Maliciously POV

This reminded me of old six of us were chosen by Dwarf Kings,on orders

from High Monarch of Courts home,in original universe,was threshold that guarded portal,leading from Seelie and Unseelie Avalons to that when it collapsed,threshold universe was recreated matter how many times it happened (this univer is version 30,I think),threshold survived,taking on multiple shapes,latest being cottage girl Unseelies love hunt and thought to torment her,but she won happened with her now,we must be redy for fight.

"Fight,brothers and sisters!Fight for queen Snow White!Show these bastards of what we are made!"

We fought them of.I couldn't decide which was worse,this or Tricky's victim yellingThey were people of desert of sand,not snow one. I didn't know was blizzard natural,summoned by queen or maybe Freezy.I've always thought that he had some power over snow,but that's not important.I just get chance to destroy them all.

Badass's POV

I couldn't decide what was worse,this or Tricky's victim yelling.

Blood.

Bones.

Tooths.

Tears.

Saliva.

Skin.

Nails.

Meat.

Hair.

Eyes.

I took them all.

More,more,more.

What, one bastard is attacking our girl?How dare he?!

"Please, I don't wish war...Just let me go."

"Oh,no are ,that bastard fairies must be man lovers."

Shovel found it's way to his in half.

It's not that I have anything against man lovers,but no Fae (_**not fairy,Nicnevin goddamnit**_) is love is not one _of body and heart,but of min_d,loving oposite gender for it's qualities.

And he wished to rape our friend,and implied we **should** do one,don't mess with two,don't mess with Fae's close was lying on ground,unmoving,great punishment for him.

Then Dumbass came in.

Dumbass's POV

I jumped.I didn't feel so good since last Wild Hunt,when we ride to kill those that wronged us.I cutted and cutted until Patch was just bloody mess.

I couldn't decide what was worse,this or Tricky's victim yelling.

"What the Castle's Torture Chamber are you doing?"

"If we get rid of body,they won't be able to revive if they do,he will wish he was left dead."Then I burned corpse with Faeflame,chemical and magical element from Fae worlds,that like all of such,acted like anti-thesis to human's and shamans that strayed from nature's is reason why old hag hates them (cough*Mother Nature*cough).

They stared at me suprised,than grinned when remembered that my mask of idiocity is after all,only mask.

We won battle .Queen sealed all of our kingdom's belongings,castle and such,under earth,snow and metal.

Only non-frozen place was our laid in coffin we made was surrounded by roots of two trees that interwened,which grew from two pieces of apple that began all of tree began at left and ended at right side of coffin,only non white things being dark green leves and littlr black stem that holded applw,known for it's juicy juice.

Other tree was growing in opposite was rich,goldish brown with pale green leaves,gray little stems and poisonous red apples.

Here she lays,ready to be awoken,live and hunt some more vampires,her prince being put in glass and gold of coffin,making oversoul to protect her.

We made temple for here,with all of items from story.

Freezy protects entance in kingdom as ice statue.

Smartass protects lakes and countryside around land,as crystal statue too.

Tricky protects villages,as stone stone statue too.

Metallic protects castle,as mood statue.

Maliciously protects entrance in forest as metal statue.

Badass protects entrance in our garden as wood statue.

I protect wall with mirror,who now serves as portal to temple,as clay statue.

_And they all lived bittetr-sweet ever after_.

Here it ends1 Took a long to write I make this crossover.

Character of Minna is based on my dear friend,whom I call Tsundere Succubus since she,in her own words," _**feeds on man's despair**_.That's my food,you know it! I am moment nice,moment cold,play them around my finger!

"So, you are Tsundere Succubus?

"What is that?"

(I explain what it is).

"Yes,exactly that!""

So,to say,she was very happy that I made character based on first, character was supposed to be Acrophollliiyuous,than I decided to change personality and name to be like my friends,but it was embrassing to have her be former ghost of slut,so I split character in two.

Reason why dwarfs say Nicnevin goddamnit and what the Castle's Torture Chamber is because to them,their rulers are like gods,and Nicnevin is Unseelie queen.

Templer knights are from Shaman King Flowers,Patch of 500 (well,here 300)years ago,and YVS/Yabisu is former Shaman King,who created capitalism and does everything for money,believing our world now to be best of utopias and Hao's dream where there is no crime,corruption,discrimination,everybody is valued by their deeds not money and people respect nature to be blasphemy (which,given he is God is technicaly true).This is tie in to my main story "I do not give up for I wish to win".

Enjoy and please review.


End file.
